


Critical Point

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been seeing each other for a couple of months, and he stumbles across a rather interesting video on her laptop. He enlists Blaise Zabini's help to make her fantasy a reality.Written for The Restricted Section's Kink-tober, Prompt #22- Orgasm DenialWarning: This is 100% filth, and my first attempt at a threesome.





	Critical Point

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coyg_81 for her stamp of approval and LaBelladoneX for making sure my pronouns are in order... =)
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 22\. Edging/Orgasm Denial

Draco stepped through Hermione’s Floo and called out for her. There was no response, so he checked his watch and cursed. He was nearly half an hour early, and she was likely still up at the castle. Rather than going back to his flat for a short amount of time, he decided to risk making himself at home; he’d been in Hermione’s place numerous times now, and he knew she had a computer he could work on while he waited for her to get home. She might die of shock when she saw him sitting on her couch with the laptop, even though she knew he was working to create wizarding equivalents of Muggle technology.

With a smirk, he grabbed the computer from her desk and settled into the overly squishy sofa. He flipped the top open and scoffed when he saw she didn’t have it password protected. He fully expected to use one of the hacking spells he’d devised to gain entry. He pulled up her internet browser and was shocked at the words in front of him on the screen, accompanied by a paused video.

_ Porn? _ Hermione Granger had been watching porn and hadn’t bothered to close it out?

When he really thought about it, he wasn’t all that shocked — she lived alone, and Draco had learned a lot about Hermione over the past couple of months. So many unexpected things.

She had an international Floo in her flat.

She was going to be teaching at Hogwarts in the autumn. 

She found all romantic relationships rather boring.

She needed control in every aspect of her life, except for the bedroom.

She adored sexy lingerie of all kinds. 

She loved it when he tied her up or restrained her in any way.

She had no gag reflex. 

Apparently, watching porn was just another thing to add to the seemingly endless list. And Draco knew he would learn even more about her if she decided she wanted to keep the little arrangement they had going.

The title of the video was ‘Sexy Submissive tied up and denied over and over by two men!’

Intrigued, he clicked play, wondering which part of this video appealed to his naughty little pet. Was it the overall scene? Or was she interested in having two men at once? He watched the poor brunette try to writhe on the bed as her body was teased all over by mouths and fingers and toys. The camera was positioned so that her arousal was evident; her folds were visibly wet, and the men kept coaxing more natural lubrication from her body. When he had a firm grasp of the overall idea, he skipped ahead, wanting to know what the end result was. 

Transfixed, Draco watched as the woman was set on all fours, one man fucking her mouth while the other slid in and out of her cunt. He tried to imagine Hermione watching this video. Would she be touching herself? Using one of her Muggle toys? Or was this just another instance of her thorough research techniques?

“You don’t come until we do, Chloe, so tell me to stop when you’re getting close,” the man in the video growled, his eyes heated as he watched his submissive take another man’s cock down her throat.

Draco had never been one to share something he really wanted for himself, but if this was a fantasy of Hermione’s… he knew just the man to include in their scene.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke to Hermione touching herself and shuddering. He waited for her to come before he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. 

“Why in the name of Merlin are you masturbating while I’m right beside you?” he asked.

She flushed. “I… I was just thinking about something I saw online.”

Draco held his breath, not knowing if he should just come clean and tell her he’d borrowed her laptop. 

She took a deep breath. “I… I was doing some research, and I came across a video…”

He took pity on her, sensing how uncomfortable she was. “I borrowed your computer when I got here yesterday. I had to check on something for work. Was it the orgasm denial one you had open in your browser, you naughty little witch?” 

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. 

“Do you trust me?” he questioned.

“You know I do,” she responded. 

He smirked. “Give me some time to plan, pet. I’ll surprise you.”

* * *

A few weeks later, Draco had everything prepared for the surprise. He’d even recruited help, knowing how hot the scene had made her. He prayed she wouldn’t be mad, but there was only one person he trusted in this scenario.

During his final year at Hogwarts, he’d participated in a threesome with Pansy and Blaise after a little too much firewhisky at a Quidditch afterparty. Blaise was familiar to him, and it wouldn’t be as awkward since they’d done it before. Draco also knew his friend wasn’t interested in finding a relationship or settling down, so it made him the ideal candidate for a third party with Hermione. 

“Mate, are you going to tell me who this adventurous little witch is? I’m dying to know,” Blaise asked while they waited for her.

With a resigned sigh, Draco replied, “You can’t tell anyone, Blaise. She wants to keep our… whatever this is… a secret. We’ve been shagging for a couple of months, and she’s a right handful.”

His friend looked even more intrigued.

“Hermione Granger,” Draco said, hearing the awe lacing his own voice. 

“No fucking way! Hermione Granger wants to have a threesome?! With two blokes?!” Blaise nearly shouted.

Draco explained what he’d mistakenly found on her laptop and her reaction to it. Blaise’s grin grew with each sentence spoken. 

“I hope you’re right about this. She might run for the hills when she sees me here,” Blaise commented.

There was no time to debate; the Floo activated and Hermione stepped through. When she saw Blaise, she froze and looked to Draco, unsure of what to say. She seemed a bit upset, likely because she hadn’t expected him to ever deviate from their arrangement.

“Granger, you said you trusted me. Give me a minute to explain before you run for it,” Draco soothed. 

She stood and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking an eyebrow. 

Nervously running a hand through his hair, Draco began his planned argument. “After I found that video on your computer—”

Her eyes went wide and she shrieked, “You told  _ HIM _ what you found on my laptop?!”

Blaise stayed quiet, letting Draco take the lead. “Listen, Hermione, I wanted to recreate it for you. I didn’t feel comfortable bringing in someone that I don’t know, and I didn’t think you’d have anyone that you’d want to tell about us.”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, and he quickly continued. “I’m not trying to be awkward about this, but Blaise and I, well, we’ve shared… we’ve sort of done this before.”

A look of shock washed over her face, and she looked from one man to the other. “When?” she asked.

Draco blushed. “When we were younger… back at Hogwarts.”

“Jesus, you’re fucking kidding me! There are kids having threesomes at Hogwarts?!” She exclaimed.

Blaise winked at her, and she glared. 

“How am I supposed to teach students in the fall knowing  _ that?”  _

Draco and Blaise both erupted with laughter, so she pouted. 

“We were rather advanced for our age, Granger,” Blaise teased, “and Parkinson would do anything Draco asked her to.”

Draco bit his cheek. He had been about to tell Blaise that Hermione would also do whatever he asked, given the right situation, but he figured that might piss her off and ruin his whole plan.

“So, you want to do this with Blaise?” she asked.

Draco nodded. “He won’t tell anyone, Hermione. I trust him more than most and, like I said, we’ve done this together before…”

Hermione turned her brown eyes on Blaise. “And what are you expecting out of this?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable giving,” he replied smoothly. “I have no concrete expectations. Draco told me you want to be denied. I can definitely do that. I can make you writhe and beg, Granger.”

Draco watched as her posture shifted, her eyes starting to darken. He could see she was already imagining what was going to happen.

“And you two? Will you be touching each other?” 

Blaise smirked and looked to Draco, telling him it was his choice. 

“Do you want us to, pet?”

Hermione blushed, and Draco had no idea what she was imagining, but he wanted to make it come true for her. While he and Blaise had shared Pansy, they hadn’t really interacted with each other during the encounter.

“Tell us what you want, Granger,” Blaise purred, his voice dripping with sex.

She cleared her throat. “Let’s just see where it goes, okay? I’m fine with either outcome.”

Draco nodded, knowing he’d have to kiss or touch Blaise in front of her in some way to test the waters. He began moving towards her, and Blaise stayed back. He gripped her arse and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He nipped at her lip and said, “I hope you’re ready to play, pet. You’re in for a long night.”

* * *

Blaise had followed them into the bedroom, and Hermione was quickly dropped onto the bed. Draco’s friend, who she wasn’t all that familiar with, sat beside her. She watched as he looked to Draco, seemingly asking permission.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to Blaise, pet? Kiss him,” Draco commanded.

Hermione felt her insides clench. She’d only been with Draco for the past two months, so this felt a bit illicit. However, he had told her to do it, and she found that she wanted to. She sat up and looked over at Blaise, leaning in to kiss him. His hand moved to the back of her neck, holding her in place while his tongue found its way between her lips. He was so different from Draco, but that wasn’t a bad thing. It was just… new.

“Enough,” Draco barked after a minute, jealousy lacing his voice. 

When Hermione looked back to Draco, he crashed his lips down on hers, holding her possessively. She moaned into his mouth, and she heard Blaise laugh.

“Malfoy, it’s going to be hard for us to share when you go all green with envy when I touch her,” he teased.

Draco broke the kiss, leaving her breathless. She saw him starting to remove his tie and he ordered, “Get undressed down to your knickers and bra, Hermione. Show Blaise the pretty things you like to hide from everybody.”

A coy smile graced her lips as she stood and started unbuttoning her shirt, and Blaise looked to Draco for direction, as well. Draco grabbed Blaise’s tie and pulled him up from the bed. “I’m jealous, but it’s not going to stop this. It’s going to be too much fun watching her squirm for us.”

At that comment, Hermione smiled and slid her jeans off, drawing attention from both men. She was wearing another one of her racy, sheer bra and knicker sets — this time in a deep shade of purple. Her nipples were visible through the translucent fabric of the bra, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Well, fuck,” Blaise began, “I can see why you’d want to give her whatever she wants. Who knew she was hiding all of that under her robes!”

Draco smiled as he watched her skin flush. “Lie on the bed with your legs spread, pet. We’ll be with you in just a moment.”

Hermione felt her heart speed up when Draco murmured a  _ Muffliato _ , blocking her from hearing their conversation as they undressed. She couldn’t wait for them to start. The anticipation was amping up her arousal. Since her hands were not restrained, she started skimming them up and down her body. As soon as they wandered below waist level, Draco walked over and delivered a sharp slap to her inner thigh.

“No. You won’t be touching yourself or coming until we tell you to,” he commanded, breaking the charm he’d cast.

All the breath left her lungs, and one of her hands moved up towards her throat. Her thumb was rubbing one collarbone and her index and middle fingers stroked the other. Her free hand fisted the duvet beside her, needing something to grab on to. She watched as Draco moved back towards Blaise and recast the charm, blocking her from hearing once again.

  
  


Blaise looked to Draco, and he saw his best friend smiling widely. “This is going to be so much fucking fun. She’s already squirming and we haven’t even touched her.”

“Oh, you have no idea. Once we’re over there, I’m going to tie her ankles to the bedposts and bind her wrists together. She gets hot from all of that,” Draco explained. “I’m also going to ask her what she’s okay with regarding you, alright? I don’t know if she’ll be okay with you fucking her or what. We’ve not discussed any type of exclusivity.”

“Okay, but you owe me an explanation, Malfoy. I need to know how this all started. She’s Hermione fucking Granger, and she’s about to let us both have at her. I never, in a million lifetimes, would’ve guessed she was  _ the _ witch,” Blaise responded.

“When we’re alone,” Draco answered. “Okay, so I’m thinking we start up at her head and work out way down, skipping over her quim except for a few teasing nips and licks. I think we should each take a leg and work our way up. After that, we’ll switch off between who is taking care of her tits and who is between her legs.”

Their plan made, they walked over to the bed. Draco knelt between her legs, wearing only his tight pants. He watched Hermione’s eyes as they hungrily examined the bulge on display.

“We need to set some ground rules for Blaise, so be honest. What are you comfortable with?” he asked, rubbing her inner thighs.

She blinked and then said, “I’m not sure. He can touch and use his mouth on me. If he’s okay with it, I’ll do the same for him. The rest, well, let’s see how things go. Just check in?”

Draco nodded. “Sounds fine. I’m going to tie your ankles like in the video, but I’m also going to tie your wrists together like I normally do.” He watched as she nodded and squirmed. “Okay. I’ll check in again. Just tell me if you need to stop anything, pet. You know the signals.”

With that, he positioned her so he could easily cast an _ Incarcerous  _ on each ankle, tying them so she was fully exposed and at their mercy. He then summoned a Slytherin tie from the closet and tied her wrists, grinning at Blaise.

“Isn’t she lovely like this?” Draco mused aloud, and Blaise quickly agreed.

“Oh, Granger, that tie is perfect on you. Draco, do you have another? I think this will be more fun if she doesn’t know which of us is doing what to her,” Blaise taunted.

Draco looked to Hermione and she winked, silently telling him it was fine. He muttered a  _ Gemino _ , generating another tie, and looping it around her head and over her eyes before climbing off the bed. They waited a moment, just examining her tied hands, spread legs, and blindfolded eyes.

Blaise mouthed,  _ You are so fucking lucky _ .

Draco silently agreed with him, though he knew his luck was bound to run out eventually. That was just the way things went in his life. She’d tire of him, or she’d be ready to start something more serious, and he’d have to let her go. It might just kill him when it happened.

They each moved to opposite sides of the bed, climbing in beside her. Blaise started a countdown on one hand, and then their heads descended together, one mouth landing on her neck and the other landing on her still-covered right nipple. Hermione cried out immediately; Draco was sure she’d been driven wild by anticipation.

Draco’s mouth moved from her neck to collarbone, running his tongue over it before he continued down to her left breast, teasing the skin along the edge of her bra with his tongue and teeth. Blaise released the bud he’d sucked into a hard peak and moved to the column of her throat, kissing and sucking on her skin. His hand groped her breast, the palm of his hand grazing over her nipple, and she let out a few soft moans.

Draco skimmed his hand over the sheer little knickers she was wearing, finding her clit already swollen and sensitive. He stimulated her through the material, the wetness spreading up her cleft.

“Remember, this is about denial,” he reminded her. “If you feel like you’re going to come, you need to tell me so we can stop. You don’t get to finish until I say so.”

  
“Yes, Sir, I know,” she panted. “Please, more, I want more.”

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Of course you do. You’re always aching for it, my dirty little pet.”

Before his mouth moved away from her ear, he sucked the lobe into his mouth and made sure to release a hot breath over it. Her back arched as much as it could, the stimulation from Blaise’s mouth on her neck, his hand on her breast, and Draco’s ministrations at her ear and between her legs overwhelming her.

Draco quickly pulled his hand away from her drenched knickers, and she whined. 

“Now, now,” he teased. “We’re only just starting to play with you. Don’t try to rush this. Let Blaise and I enjoy ourselves. We’re both coming before you do.”

Draco pulled her bra cup down, focusing his mouth’s attention on her nipple now. Blaise mirrored him, and they each moved a hand between her thighs, bumping into each other. Draco grabbed Blaise’s hand and raised it, bringing it down on her clit, before snaking his own fingers around the fabric of her knickers and dipping a finger inside of her, completely forgetting their plans.

Another loud moan escaped her mouth. “Fuck, yes, please!”

Draco knew her body’s cues, and he could tell she was quickly approaching the edge. He wanted to see if she would tell him, if she would stop them in time. Her cunt started fluttering, and Draco withdrew his fingers.

“Pet,” he warned.

“Stop!” She panted. “I’m so close.”

Draco smirked at Blaise. It was time to back off. 

“Blaise, have a taste of her,” Draco said, offering his fingers to him.

Hermione whined. “I want to see. I want to see him sucking your fingers.”

“You weren’t going to stop us. I felt you starting to come so I took my fingers out and I had to warn you. Your eyes will stay covered,” Draco told her, eliciting another whimper.

Blaise sucked Draco’s fingers into his mouth and, much to Draco’s shock, he felt extremely aroused by it. By the look on Blaise’s face, he was feeling the same way.

“Oh, Granger, you taste so good,” Blaise crooned. “I can’t wait to bury my face between your thighs.”

Draco felt himself growing even harder at the thought of Blaise with Hermione, and he was surprised. When they had kissed earlier, he’d felt possessive of Hermione, but now that they’d gotten started, he was in the moment and excited about it.

* * *

Hermione was in heaven one moment and hell the next. Blaise and Draco were both sucking at her nipples, their hands working magic between her thighs, and then it had all stopped. Yes, this was what she had wanted to do, but denying herself wasn’t easy. She’d grown accustomed to overwhelming amounts of pleasure since she’d started this fling with Draco, and she was craving it now. When she heard Draco offer Blaise a taste of her, she nearly died. She wanted to see Blaise fellating Draco’s fingers, sucking her arousal off of them.

She thought her heart might actually stop if she didn’t get to see it.

But Draco refused to show her since she’d almost let herself come all over his hand instead of sticking to the rules. In that moment, she wanted him to punish her. He had told her to warn them, to let them know when she was close and she had disobeyed until he prompted her.

When Blaise said he couldn’t wait to bury his face between her thighs, well, she felt like she couldn’t wait for him to do it either. She was still picturing Blaise’s lips wrapped around Draco’s long fingers, and her arousal was not calming down at all.

“We’re going to begin again. Remember, Hermione, you’re not to come,” Draco said.

“Yes, Sir,” she breathed, anticipating their hot mouths on her breasts again. However, they stood from the bed and she felt a mouth on each of her calves. This time, she really couldn’t tell which mouth belonged to which man, though she assumed they hadn’t changed sides. Her sense of time was warped when she was this keyed up. 

Tongues, lips, and teeth worked their way up to her knees and then her thighs. They were alternating whose head was more between her thighs. Hermione determined that Draco was still on her left, his longer hair tickling her skin when he moved. He licked a trail from her knee up to the side of her knickers, and her hips bucked off the bed, desperate for his mouth.

“Oh, pet, is there something you want?” He murmured against her thigh while Blaise moved up the bed, dropping his lips back to her neck.

“Please, Sir. I need you. I need you to make me come,” she begged.

She could tell he was smirking. “But you chose this game. Surely you don’t want it to end so soon?”

“You… you get to decide, Sir. I don’t come until you say it’s okay,” she replied, wanting to get the answer right. Typical Hermione.

“Good girl,” he replied, nibbling at her inner thigh.

Blaise’s mouth closed around her right nipple, and he sucked so hard she cried out. Draco settled fully between her thighs, stroking his hands up the inside of both of them. His tongue swiped against her knickers, and his mouth settled over her clit. It was still covered by the sheer fabric, and that intensified the sensations.

“Fuck!” She hissed. “I’m still close!”

Draco’s lips made a humming sound, vibrating against her swollen bud, and she moaned. Blaise lightly bit down, dragging his teeth slowly along her nipple and she arched up. She felt her orgasm approaching and wailed, “Stop! Fuck, please, stop!”

Blaise’s mouth withdrew, and Draco’s followed just in time. She felt Blaise’s breath on her ear, “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Granger. This is a dream come true, a willing witch at our mercy. When you finally come, you’re not going to be able to stop.”

With that, they switched places. Hermione felt Zabini’s weight settle onto the bed between her thighs, and Draco’s hand moved to the front clasp of her bra, opening it and exposing her further. WIth no warning, his hot mouth descended on her breast, completely avoiding her nipple, focusing on the skin around it. After a second, she felt Blaise tear her knickers off, and then his tongue was gently stroking over the length of her slit, teasing her.

Hermione tried to arch up and draw closer to his tongue, but she found she couldn’t with Draco pressing her upper body into the mattress and her ankles secured. Whimpers and moans filled the room as the two wizards focused on driving her to the brink of insanity. Blaise’s oral technique was definitely teasing, with gentle licks, sucks, and nibbles building her up and coiling the tension within her so tight she felt like she might explode.

Draco’s mouth moved towards her ear again, and she heard him whisper, “Are you enjoying this, Hermione? Do you like having two men worshipping you?”

A sound somewhere between a moan and sob escaped her, as Blaise had finally sucked her clit into his mouth. “Stop!” she cried. “Oh, gods, please stop. I’m so close!”

Both men pulled back right before Hermione reached the critical point, leaving her a writhing mess of overstimulated nerves.

She felt Draco shift, releasing her ankles. “I’m proud of you, pet. That was much better than the first time. Would you like a reward?”

  
“Yes, please, Sir,” she answered breathlessly.

“You get a choice,” Draco began, and she figured he paused to silently confer with Blaise. “Would you like to suck Blaise’s cock or mine?”

  
Hermione felt like this was a trick question. If she said Blaise’s, she’d be saying she preferred his. If she said Draco’s, she felt like she’d be missing out. What if Blaise never joined them again?

She decided to play it safe. “Sir, I don’t make choices. You make them for me.”

“Right answer, pet. Kneel in the center of the bed for me.”

As she scrambled to her knees, she felt a large hand on her back, helping to sit up.

The tie was removed from her eyes, and she blinked until her vision cleared. Draco’s grey eyes were observing her, and he quickly leaned in to kiss her hard. She felt him untying her wrists, and once her hands were freed, her fingers found their way into his hair. After a moment, Blaise pressed into her back, kissing her neck and shoulders. She separated her lips from Draco’s and accepted a kiss from Blaise, his tongue stroking over hers in a different way. She could taste herself on his lips and groaned. It was easy to tell that Draco was watching them; Hermione could feel his eyes scorching her skin. She broke the kiss and Blaise’s hands moved up her ribs to her breasts, cupping and kneading them gently before pinching and rolling her nipples. 

“Oh, she’s so perfect, Draco,” Blaise commented. “Such a pliant little thing.”

Draco nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. “She is. Would you like her to make you come?”

“Fuck, yes, I would,” Blaise replied.

“Hermione, checking in. Are you okay with sucking Blaise off?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” she panted. “What will you be doing?”

“I’ll be teasing you,” he answered. “With various things. Blaise, kneel and lean back against the headboard.”

He shucked his pants off and got into position while Hermione was grabbed by Draco and spun around. He wrapped his arms around her torso possessively before whispering in her ear. “Make Blaise come, and I’ll make you come, pet. Remember, you’re mine, and you get nothing if you don’t listen to me.”

Hermione sank down between Blaise’s thighs after Draco released her. She was almost flat on the mattress when his next command was issued. “No, pet, all fours. You can manage it. Blaise will help get you to the right height.”

Letting Draco and Blaise position her, Hermione got herself ready mentally. She needed to make Blaise come as fast as possible; she would be denied until she did that. She felt her open bra vanish from her body before unfamiliar fingers tangled in her curls, grabbing them with less force than Draco would. She chanced a glance up, looking at Blaise. He smiled warmly at her and then looked to Draco. 

“Open your mouth,” Draco ordered. “Show Blaise how fucking good you are at sucking cock, Granger.”

Hermione felt her pussy clench again.

“Oh, I saw that, pet. You’re still very close to coming,” Draco taunted.

“I am, Sir,” she whined. “I am so close.”

“Take a moment and try to calm yourself. I wouldn’t want you to ruin the night by coming too soon,” he commented, and she took a few deep breaths.

Dumbledore and Voldemort in tight white briefs. Filch and Umbridge taking a shower… together. Ron and Lavender making out in sixth year. Ron eating chicken off the bone in the Great Hall when they were younger.

All of those scenarios disgusted her equally, and she felt ready to continue.

Another deep breath was inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. “I’m ready to proceed, Sir.” 

“Open your mouth then,” he stated.

Hermione obeyed, and she waited patiently. Blaise looked down at her and then moved towards her mouth. His tip rested on her bottom lip, precum leaking out. She wanted to move forward, to take him fully into her mouth, but she knew Draco would expect her to wait.

She heard a vibrator turn on, and she thought it may be the large wand style based on the noise it was making. It made her quiver with anticipation and a bit of panic. That toy made her come so fast in a normal scene.

“Ah, yes. We have a treat for you, my little pet. I’m going to use this on you while you make Blaise come. When you’re close to coming, you need to pull back and I’ll take the vibrator off.” Hermione whimpered, and Draco said, “Tell me you understand, Granger. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you.”

“I-I understand, Sir,” she responded breathlessly.

With a sharp slap to her arse, Draco said, “Well, go on, then. I know you want to wrap your lips around his shaft. Get started.”

Eagerly, Hermione slid her mouth up and down Blaise’s cock, using her tongue to tease him. His fingers were digging into her scalp, gripping her hair and partially controlling her movements. Draco ran the lube-coated vibrator over her breasts, pausing on each of her nipples in turn. When he didn’t get much of a reaction, he rolled the broad head of it down her stomach slowly, approaching the apex of her thighs. As it neared, she shifted her hips, trying to make contact with it. He pulled it away and moved it to her back, repeating the same build up until he reached the base of her spine. He skimmed his free hand up her bare thigh, which was visibly slicked with her arousal, and said, “I guess I won’t need to add any lube before we really begin. You’re already soaking.”

Hermione moaned around Blaise’s shaft, and she felt him thrust deeper into her mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Granger! How much can you take?” He grunted.

Hermione swallowed, allowing him a little deeper and causing a groan to escape his lips. Just as she pulled back, she felt the wand press to her clit on a low setting. She released Blaise’s prick entirely and let out a loud moan.

“Pet!” Draco exclaimed, pulling the vibrator away. “Did I say you could stop? Has Blaise come?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Sir. I was just overwhelmed! I didn’t mean to stop!”

Draco turned the speed of the vibrator up and pressed it directly to her clit again. “Don’t you dare come! Tell me when you’re there, Hermione, when you’re right at the edge.”

She absorbed the vibrations, savoring them as they danced over her already sensitive clit. She wasn’t sure if he meant for this to be a punishment, but if he did, she would gladly take it over and over again. 

After a minute, she panted, “Stop. You need to stop!”

Blaise cupped her face and made her look up. “Ready to continue with me?”

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth again, waiting for Blaise to slide himself in. 

  
  
“Go on, Zabini. I’ll let her work on you before I start on her cunt again,” Draco said.

She felt herself clenching around nothing at Draco’s words, and she heard him laugh before Blaise stole her focus. As soon as he was back in her mouth, he started playing with her hair, pulling it back and holding it in a tail in one of his fists.

Hermione swirled her tongue around his head, sliding down his shaft, taking him into her throat. She could hear him groaning and grunting, but she also felt him holding back like most of her previous partners. She moved faster, and Draco read her cues.

“Help her, Blaise. She likes it when you participate. You can thrust into her mouth.”

He knew her so well. 

Once she and Blaise had found a good rhythm, Draco’s fingers entered her from behind, curling and twisting inside of her. She rocked back on them and he slapped her arse lightly. 

“Focus on Blaise. I don’t need your help. I know how you like to be pleasured,” he commanded.

The vibrator was moved back between her legs, and she wanted nothing more than to rub herself against it. She was so close. She would come so hard and so fast. She raised one of her hands and snapped her fingers, not willing to stop pleasuring Blaise again if it would earn her a different kind of punishment. She felt Draco’s fingers still, and the vibrator was moved away from her clit.

“Good girl, Hermione. I was about to stop and spank you,” he replied.

She moaned, which caused Blaise to let out a groan. “Fuck, Draco, I’m going to come.”

  
Hermione sped up, knowing that Blaise’s release brought her one step closer to her own. Draco started moving his fingers inside of her, stroking her g-spot and causing more moans to be muffled by Blaise’s cock in her mouth. She heard Draco’s voice again. “Swallow it, pet. Every drop or you don’t come.”

Hermione could feel Zabini’s orgasm approaching, so she tried to block out the feeling of Draco’s fingers sliding in and out of her. When Blaise came, his grip on her hair tightened and his hips jerked, driving him deeper. “Fuck, Granger! You’re a fucking goddess, not a princess! Gryffindor Goddess!”

When she pulled back, he leaned down, tilted her face up and kissed her deeply, his tongue dipping into her mouth. She was sure he could taste himself, and she was turned on by his enthusiasm. 

* * *

Another wave of jealousy crashed over Draco when he saw Hermione kissing Blaise, and he wasn’t sure why. It was absolutely absurd given the fact that he’d just watched her give him head like her life depended on it. He withdrew his fingers from her dripping quim and sucked them into his mouth. With his other arm, he circled Hermione’s waist, pulling her up and away from Zabini. When she was upright and kneeling, he started groping her breasts. Blaise watched with heated eyes.

“Come closer,” Draco said. “Rub her clit.”

Blaise moved forward and slipped his hand between her thighs, rubbing and flicking at her while Draco pinched and plucked at her nipples. “Tell us what you want, pet,” he taunted, knowing she would be nearly incoherent with lust at the moment. Anything she desired would just spill from her mouth.

She turned her head and captured Draco’s lips for a moment before turning to Blaise and kissing him, as well. She looked between them, and the two men leaned in, kissing for the first time ever. Blaise must have tasted Hermione on Draco’s lips because he groaned, swiping his tongue along the seam, begging for entry. Draco felt Hermione’s hand in his hair and her hips shifting against Blaise’s hand. She was whimpering, likely overwhelmed by the stimulation and watching him kiss Blaise.

“So hot,” she breathed out. “But you need to stop.”

Draco broke away from his best friend’s lips, feeling slightly confused but extremely aroused. “Blaise,” he said, “are you ready to go again? Or do you need a few?”

“Mate, how could I not be ready?” he replied, his eyes full of fire. “I’ve got this sexy couple in front of me asking me to join in.”

Hermione stiffened when Blaise used the word ‘couple’, but Draco began distracting her, kissing down the side of her neck to her shoulder. He slipped a hand between her legs and she was dripping. Sliding two fingers inside of her, he began moving them slowly. 

“Hermione, in that video, the woman was between the two men, giving one head and getting fucked by the other. Do you want that?” He asked, trying to judge her reactions.

He felt her clamp down on his fingers before she sighed, “Yes. Yes, I want that. I need it.”

“And it’s okay if Blaise fucks you since you just gave him a blow job?”

Another spasm around his fingers signaled her assent before she replied, “Yes. I want to taste you too, Sir.”

With that, Draco turned her around and Blaise grabbed her hips, pulling them up while Draco grabbed her shoulders and started forcing her down. He looked down into her eyes. “You’re not to come with Blaise inside of you. When you finally come, it will be me fucking you, pet. Your pleasure is for me.”

Draco noticed her pupils were so dilated, her eyes looked almost black. She nodded, and then he looked to Blaise. “Ready?”

He watched as Blaise positioned himself and slid inside of Hermione. She moaned and pushed her arse back until it was flush with his groin, fully accepting him. A small flame of jealousy flared within Draco until Hermione’s eyes met his, seemingly making sure he was with her in the moment and okay with what was going on. He stood from the bed and slid his boxers down his legs, then moved in front of her and cupped her jaw with one hand. He could feel Blaise sliding gently in and out of her, guiding her back and forth. Her mouth opened and he pushed inside, feeling her moan when he did.

“Draco, she squeezed me so tight when you went into her mouth,” Blaise groaned. “I think she’s enjoying having us filling her.”

Another moan vibrated around his cock. “She is, Blaise. She loves this. She’s a very dirty little swot,” Draco taunted as he started moving his hips to meet Hermione’s lips. He had fisted a handful of her hair, and he was using his other hand to gently scratch at her back.

Before Draco realised what was happening, Blaise had laced his fingers through Draco’s in the center of Hermione’s back. Their eyes locked, and Draco felt like something was very, very right. He knew in that moment he’d be willing to do this again — to share his witch with Blaise whenever he was in town.

Hermione’s fingers snapped, refocusing his attention. She was close to coming, and Draco pulled out of her mouth. “Blaise, stop. She’s close.”

He watched as the other man stilled, and Hermione looked up. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold out, Draco. I’m… I’m close.”

“You can do it, Hermione. I know you can. Let us know when you’re ready to continue,” Draco responded, noting she had slipped into using his name. She was nearing her limit — he’d deny her once more, and then he’d make her come.

Blaise stroked their entwined hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down. She looked up at Draco and nodded. “I’m ready.”

Draco released her hair and caressed her cheek before guiding himself back into her mouth. Blaise’s grip on Draco’s hand tightened when he started moving again, and Draco could tell his friend was getting close to coming again. Hermione’s quim was probably squeezing him like a fist, dragging him towards release much more quickly than usual. The other man’s fingernails were digging into the back of Draco’s hand, holding tightly, and the whole scenario just felt perfect, Hermione between them. It was like their magic was entwining, joining together and creating something powerful.

Draco heard his own voice say, “Fuck, Blaise, this is so hot. Look at her between us. Sweet Salazar, you look good fucking her.”

“I can’t wait to watch you, either,” he replied. “I’m about to come.”

Draco felt Hermione moan around his cock and grabbed her hair again. Her back arched further, and Blaise gripped her hips, grunting his release. She snapped her fingers quickly and Draco pulled out of her mouth.    
  


“Don’t move, Blaise. She’s on the brink again,” he commanded.

“Fuck, I need to come,” Hermione whimpered, her body trembling from head to toe.

Blaise held still for a few moments and then asked, “Is it okay for me slide out, Granger?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Draco, please, I need you.”

When she looked up at him, her desire written across her face, he wanted her equally. Draco stood, making his way to the side of the bed. He grabbed Hermione’s shoulder and led her to the edge of the mattress, magically adjusting it to the perfect height.

“Lay back, Hermione. Get comfortable,” he ordered, his tone softer than it had been at the start.

“Draco?” she inquired. He looked into her eyes. “Can I… can you… gods, I want—”

“It’s okay. Tell me what you want. I’ll do whatever you say,” he replied, realising the power dynamic had flipped.

“Blaise,” she murmured. “I want Blaise to keep touching me, too. And I want to see you guys kiss again. Please.”

At her words, Zabini moved closer, kneeling beside her prone body and stroking a hand over her abdomen. He looked to Draco, and again they leaned in, pressing their lips together. Draco grabbed Hermione’s thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance. He broke the kiss long enough to look at her, noticing her hands were on her breasts, fondling herself while she watched them.

“I’m going to fuck you now. Ask permission before you come, pet,” he said, looking her over. 

“I will, Sir,” she purred. 

Draco slid inside of her before locking lips with Blaise again. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was doing it for Hermione or himself. Her cunt was so slick, likely a combination of her arousal with Blaise’s come, and he enjoyed the feeling immensely. His fingers were sinking into her hips and he found himself moving faster and faster.

“Blaise, I think you should slide your hand between us and play with her clit,” Draco suggested, breaking their kiss.

Hermione was starting to quiver again, her breaths coming faster and faster. “Kiss me,” she panted. “Please, someone kiss me.”

Blaise obliged, sprawling next to her on the bed before capturing her mouth with hers and snaking a hand between her legs. Draco felt Blaise’s fingertips graze his cock, but he didn’t mind. He was enjoying the hot snog playing out in front of him, and Blaise’s ministrations on Hermione’s clit were driving her closer to the edge. She was squeezing him tightly.

She broke away from Blaise, breathless. “May I please come? Please!”

“Yes, Hermione, come. I want to feel it,” Draco replied.

He saw Blaise’s fingers speed up, and he tried to thrust faster. Within a few seconds, she was clenching and unclenching around him, her channel flooding with more liquid heat. Blaise gathered some of her come on his fingers, moving it up to keep working her clit. Hermione was moaning and holding onto her breasts, her legs shaking around Draco’s waist. He watched as Blaise sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, and he felt on the verge of coming, too.

“Blaise,” Hermione cried. “Blaise, I can’t take any more. Please stop.”

He pulled his fingers away immediately, though he didn’t release her nipple. Draco grabbed his arm, pulling him up again. 

“Let me taste her,” he growled, and Blaise brought his fingers to his mouth. Draco sucked them in, his tongue twirling around them.

“Oh, fuck, Draco,” Blaise groaned. “I want your mouth.”

That comment made his eyes pop open in shock, and his best friend was looking back at him with desire. “I can taste you mixed with her on your fingers, I think,” Draco replied.

Hermione squeezed his cock again, and she started shaking around him again. Draco lost control and came harder than he ever had before. He leaned down over Hermione’s body, caging her in his arms.

“Best. Idea. Ever,” she said between panting breaths before kissing his neck.

Blaise leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Yeah, it really was. I’m so glad I agreed, even though this prat didn’t tell me who the witch was.”

Draco turned his head and smirked. “I knew you’d say yes no matter what, Blaise. I just wanted to make sure you’d be interested in the overall scenario.”

After another minute, he slid out of Hermione and they all moved so their heads were at the top of the bed. She found herself on her back, a wizard on either side of her, each with an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head towards Draco, looking into his eyes. He smirked at her. 

  
“So, what was better? The fantasy or the reality?” He asked playfully.

Hermione pretended to think about it, and Blaise pinched her hip. “Come on, witch. You loved every second of it, even the denial.”

“I guess the reality, though I think we should do the opposite next time,” she taunted.

“Next time?” Draco questioned.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Please. Don’t even act like there won’t be a next time, Malfoy. I saw how much you liked kissing Blaise, and this was amazing.”

“What do you mean by the opposite?” Blaise asked.

Hermione smirked. “I think you should make me come over and over until I can’t stand it anymore.”

Draco and Blaise looked at one another and grinned. 

“That could be arranged,” Draco answered. 

Blaise nodded his head. “Definitely. I’d be willing to swing by whenever I’m in London.” 

Hermione looked to Draco. “Are you okay with it?”

“Yeah, I am. That was… enlightening. I think we could definitely all get together from time to time. There are so many other things we can try out with a third person in the mix.”

Hermione kissed Draco first, then Blaise, and finally Blaise kissed Draco, as well. They all relaxed into the mattress and drifted off, knowing that something life changing had just happened between the three of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
